Angel in heaven
by Ritz the freak
Summary: After Collins dies, he and Angel meet up in heaven. But what is heaven but where they already were?
1. Chapter 1

Angel in heaven

Collins stared blankly at his Bohemian family as he said his last words. "Angel says hello." He said as he took his last breath. He smiled to himself. After ten years, he would finally see his Angel again. His lover.

He woke up to feel a soft bed under him. The room itself was painted yellow and looked like his and Angel's old room He got up and heard laughing.

"Chica, give me that!"

"No hermano, this is mine now."

"Angel, you brat!"

That was Angel's voice. He went to the door and ran out. The apartment was built like his old one, only had all the repairs it needed. He left the small hall to go into the living room. Angel and Ray (A/N: Ray is angel's twin "Brother" See 'An angel's twin' for more details) were wrestling each other for something. Angel was laughing. Ray wanted to kill his sister.

"ANGEL!" Collins screamed. Angel looked up.

"BABY!" She screamed, running to him. Ray looked up with a smile on his face. They held each other for a long time before. Angel broke from the embrace, "Baby, when did you get here?" Collins shrugged. "Just now." He said. Angel hugged him again. Collins kissed the top of her head. "After ten years." He said, almost crying.

A cry ran though the room. The three looked over. A little old Hispanic woman stood there. She had dropped the pot she was holding.

"Hijo. Is this the lover you tell me about?" The woman said. Angel and Ray went to give the woman a hug. "Momma, this is Collins, Angel's lover." Ray said. Angel's mother looked shocked. Angel smiled at her mother and wentto hug her. "Momma, he just got here." She said. Angel's mother smiled. "Nice to meet you." She said in her thck apanish accent. Collins smiled at the old woman who looked so much like Angel.

A/N: So? Angel does have a mom. HA!


	2. Proposal

Chapter 2

Angel, Ray and their mother decided to give Collins a tour of heaven. Heaven was nice, a much cleaner and happier version of New York City. Angel and him were all over each other as Ray and their mother talked.

"So momma, you like Collins, Yes? I knew you would like him." Ray said. Angel's mother frowned. "Baby, I still don't like you and Angel's lifestyles but Collins is a nice man. He'll take care of my baby." She said. Ray patted her hand. "Its okay Momma. He's a good man." They both looked over. Angel and Collins were a little wrapped up in each other. Ray and her mother decided to leave them alone.

Collins was loving every moment of being with Angel. He had missed her so much, he had contemplated suicide many times. But he could never do it. But now, he was sure. The ring in his pocket stayed there for ten years. He was ready to ask her. They had by then walked to the park, not noticing that Ray and Angel's mother had left them. Collins decided this was the right moment. He got down on one knee.

Angel looked confused. "Baby, what are you doing?" She asked. Collins took out the ring. "Angel, baby, I know we couldn't be together before. But now that we're together again, will you marry me?" He asked. Angel jumped up and down, screaming. She glomped him. "Yes, Yes, YES!" She shouted, getting a lot of stares. She looked over. "Momma, Ray-Ray, look!" She said, finding out they weren't there.

Ray and his mother meanwhile were up in the apartment. Ray was reading an old copy of catcher in the rye while his mother ironed. "Mamma, you don't need to work here." Ray said, turning a page. "This is heaven." The old woman put down the iron. "What more do I have to do? Ever since my husband has been deemed unworthy, I'm stuck here with you and you brother." Ray looked up. "You mean sister, right?" "No! I don't mean sister. You are a girl and Angel is a boy. And Ray isn't your name. Its Rosa."

Ray got up. "Look, Angel and I have been taking this bullshit for years. We don't need it now." He said. Ray ripped his shirt open to show a very muscular male chest. "Do you see this? God gave me this new body when I died. HE gave Angel that option but she didn't take it. Why? Because she was afraid of what you would think." Ray said.

Angel and Collins came back to the apartment to see Ray and his mother fight. "ROSA, YOU ARE A GIRL!" Angel's mother yelled. Ray buttoned his shirt back up. "NOT ANYMORE!" He screamed, taking his coat and leaving. Collins and Angel were both shocked.


End file.
